Dejándose llevar
by Lilylovesit
Summary: ... pero no estaba solo. En una butaca, había una chica castaña, con el pelo alborotado, absorta en los libros que tenia sobre sus piernas cruzadas... - Mi primer One-Shoot! Ron


**¡Hola a todos! Hace nada una amiga me enganchó a esta web, y como me encanta escribir, tanto leer me acabé inspirando y aquí me tenéis, publicando mi primer One-Shoot, así que a quienes lo leáis (espero que lo llegue a leer alguien, por favor!! ) no seáis muy duros al dar vuestra opinión – agradecería muchísimo que si alguien lo lee me dejara un review, aunque sea con críticas constructivas, pero sobretodo.. si os ha gustado decídmelo, no sabéis la ilusión que me hará!!**

**Y ahora pasemos a lo que es la historia… Es sobre mi pareja favorita: Ron/Hermione. Aquí la gente suele escribir sobre Draco y Hermione, y decidí cambiar un poco, a parte de que me encanta el pelirrojo(L)**

**Pues nada, aquí os la dejo. Espero recibir algún cumplido sobre esto, yo he quedado bastante contenta ^^!**

**Disfrutadlo, igual que seguro que estáis disfrutando del verano!**

**Besitos!!! **

**Y no me enrollo más, ahí os la dejo:**

**__________________________________________________ ..**

- ¡Pero si es un idiota! – seguía apuntando Ron, ya con un tono de histeria en su voz – ¡Por mucho que le ayudes no va a aprender nada, tiene el cerebro tan pequeño que..

Hermione andaba frustrada con el pelirrojo detrás, chillando a voces, por lo que todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta de la discusión de los dos amigos, todas las razones por las que no debía ayudar a Dean Thomas con transfiguración.

- ¡Déjame ya, Ron! – chilló Hermione, y después añadió con una pizca de sarcasmo- ¿o es que estás celoso? – acto seguido ella se fue, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Ron estaba a punto de decirle que no se fiaba de ese tipo, pero en realidad, últimamente no se fiaba de nadie que pudiera acercarse a ella… ¿Celos? ¿Él celoso? ¿Por Hermione? Se enfado consigo mismo y apartó esa idea de su cabeza. Echó a andar hacia la sala común, con la cabeza gacha y las orejas coloradas aun de la furia que le había provocado esa discusión.

Tras una media hora de tensión, llegó Harry seguido por Ginny, la cual les dejó para que hicieran sus deberes, y ella se fue a estudiar a otra parte. Empezaron a hacer sus trabajos, lo que relajó la tensión que había entre los dos, hasta el punto de que parecían no acordarse de lo que había sucedido con anterioridad, aunque no era realmente cierto.

Hacia las seis, después de ayudar a sus amigos con una redacción de Historia de la Magia -no le habían dejado ni empezar la suya-, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontró con Dean, que la esperaba con aire sonriente. Le ayudó durante dos horas, y no le sorprendió ver a Ron, guiando a Harry para entrar unas cuatro veces en la biblioteca, con intención, según él, de buscar un libro para adelantar deberes. Lo que si le sorprendió, fue esas mariposas que sintió en el estómago al percatarse de sus celos, seguido de la sonrisa que le iluminó la cara durante el resto de la tarde.

Hermione, acompañada de sus amigos tras la cena, llegó a la sala común donde se instaló para hacer sus propios deberes por primera vez en toda la tarde. Y allí se pasó las horas en las que sus compañeros, cansados, se iban despidiendo de ella con un buenas noches hasta dejarla completamente sola. Le costó centrarse, debido a sus ocurrencias sobre lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Ron,… Le parecía haber dado en el clavo con lo de los celos, pero que eso le reconfortara… eso ya era otra cosa. Para ella siempre había sido algo especial, y cuando él y Lavender se comían la boca el curso pasado la envidia y la rabia ardían en su cabeza, hasta tal punto de haber conseguido hacerla llorar en algún momento, pero por otro lado, creía que eso ya había pasado, ya que había decidido ignorar los hechos. Pero al hacer sus tareas, iba lenta, reviviendo la conversación con el pelirrojo, o sus miradas cargadas de odio hacia Dean, y un cosquilleo se sumaba al empeño que tenía su subconsciente a no dejarle trabajar en paz.

Ron, fue de los primeros en irse a la cama. Seguía con una pizca de mal humor, aunque el rubor de sus orejas había desaparecido. Lo que si que seguía ahí, era lo llevaba rondándole por la cabeza toda la tarde. ¿Por qué tenía celos de Dean? Y no solo de Thomas, ¡si no de todos los otros chicos!

Por miedo a despertar a sus compañeros de tantas vueltas que daba en la cama, se puso la bata y las zapatillas y se dirigió a la sala común. Solo entrar se percató de que no estaba vacía, tal y como él esperaba. Había una chica sentada, de piernas delgadas y cruzadas en un sillón, con un libro y un pergamino encima de estas. Su pelo enmarañado, estaba aún más desordenado que de costumbre, por lo que el pelirrojo supuso que se había pasado la mano por el pelo tratando de encontrar alguna palabra con la que seguir escribiendo la redacción, o simplemente para intentar no dormirse.

Hermione estaba tan inmersa en sus deberes que no se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba allí hasta que este dijo:

- Sabía que pasabas de divertirte por estudiar, pero no de dormir.

El tono del chico sonó tan suave y tranquilo que él mismo se sorprendió. Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente quería hacer todo para no meter la pata en esa ocasión, estaba nervioso, y el corazón le latió aun con más violencia cuando ella le miró algo sorprendida y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Él le dedicó otra aún más ancha.

- Es que aun no he acabado esta redacción, sabes que me cuesta Pociones…

- Descansa un poco, anda - le sugirió el chico, con lo que se sorprendió aun más. Él no había pensado esas palabras, nunca había pretendido ser tan amable con ella. "Por miedo a que se de cuenta de lo que siento por ella", fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, con lo que se ruborizó de arriba abajo.

Ella, nerviosa por la intensidad con la que la miraba el chico, bajó la mirada a su cuello, y se puso colorada. ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella? ¿Qué había cambiado de repente? Pero en un instante dejó de buscar respuestas a esas preguntas, porque ¿Qué más le daba? No necesitaba respuestas, el comportamiento del chico le gustaba, y se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente se moría de ganas de aprovecharlo al máximo.

- Te has sonrojado – apuntó Ron, ¡Mierda! Pensó seguidamente. Los nervios le habían hecho pronunciar las palabras que acabarían con esa calma.

- ¡Al menos mi cara no va a conjunto con mi pelo! – contestó la chica, que se sobresaltó con su respuesta.

Mientras hablaban, sin darse cuenta, se habían acercado el uno al otro y ahora sus caras solo estaban separados por unos centímetros. Al principio el chico la miró enfurecido, entre la rabia por haberse puesto colorado sin quererlo y la que le producía que ella lo hubiera declarado así. Pero la rabia desapareció al ver como ella se sonrojaba aun más y bajaba la cabeza hasta mirarse los zapatos con aire arrepentido aunque un poco divertido por lo que acababa de decir. Él quiso creer que no intentaba ocultar la risa que le había provocado su propio comentario, y la miró durante unos segundos. Acto seguido, sin pensarlo, le colocó la mano en la barbilla y le alzó el rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

La castaña se había dado cuenta de su intención, por lo que el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. Siempre había dudado de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero en ese momento el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no tenía ninguna duda sobre ellos. Al notar el pequeño escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo, supo que ahí se había quedado. Miró sus ojos, que dejaban ver claramente el miedo y el respeto que sentía hacia ella, y el brillo con el que le suplicaba que no se apartase. Así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios. Un pequeño roce de estos, muy suave. Entonces ella fue a retirarse pero Ron le agarró por la nuca, evitando que se escapara, y le besó de nuevo, un beso del que fueron aumentando la pasión.

Hermione, había dejado de pensar, actuaba por su propio instinto, guiada por la pasión y el anhelo que había guardado bajo su piel durante esos meses, incluso años, sin darse cuenta. Decidida, le fue arrastrando poco a poco hacia una butaca, donde le hizo caer y ella se sentó encima, sin dejar de besarle, cada vez más consciente que estaba dejando ver una parte de ella que ni ella misma conocía.

Los besos habían aumentado aún más su intensidad, intentando mantenerse en un cierto límite, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Pasaron varios minutos, quizá horas, dando el uno al otro lo que siempre habían querido darse, pero poco a poco se fueron relajando, hasta ser otra vez pequeños picos suaves, que también fueron dejando atrás, hasta finalmente quedarse abrazados.

Ron la había observado mientras dormía, y ella lo sabía. De vez en cuando, el cuerpo nervioso y tenso del chico se había movido impacientemente debajo de ella, lo cual la había despertado y le había hecho notar con más firmeza las caricias del chico en su mejilla, y los pequeños besos que le daba en la frente, y también le había hecho percatarse que en ningún momento se había dormido. Ella tenía que hacer algunos esfuerzos para no sonrojarse cada vez que sentía uno de esos besos, o esas suaves caricias, y cuando despertó se quedó un rato más, permitiéndose disfrutar de la dulzura que el chico mostraba, completamente ajeno a que ella la percibiera de esta manera.

Entonces Hermione, sin abrir los ojos y si quiera proponérselo, le preguntó:

- ¿Me quieres? - abrió los ojos tras pronunciar esta pregunta y miró los suyos. El cuerpo del chico se tensó bajo la castaña lo que la hizo sonreír.

Ron no esperaba eso, y se puso inmediatamente colorado. Al verse sorprendido por una pregunta de tal importancia, un "No" se le escapó con voz chillona y un toque que no pasaba desapercibido de vergüenza

En ese momento él pensó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y se maldijo con todos los insultos que se sabía especialmente dedicados a él mismo. Y entonces la miró con un brillo de arrepentimiento en los ojos, pero la chica le miraba sonriente. La sonrisa de esta se ensanchó aun más al encontrarse con su mirada, dejando ver esos dientes perfectos. Y justo antes de volver a besarle, ella le contestó:

- Yo también.


End file.
